The Spongebob Movie 7:The Final Part
by midnight's fat
Summary: Read and see what happens in the land of bikini bottom, and New Kelp City. Read with intentment and find the surprizing ending!


I do not own Spongebob Squarepants at all

The Spongebob Squarepants Movie 8

"If we attack from this way, then have some guys attack from that way-" Squidward started to say, before he was interrupted.

"Sir there has been a breach in the security in quadrant 4!"

"That's where I keep the money that I took from Krabs!" Squidward angrily shouted "Don't let that money get into the wrong hands!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" We have sent men in to take care of it"

"You better take care of it. Or I will have to take care of it for you!" An angry shouted Squidward Tentacles.

The guard left in a hurry.

"As I was saying we will pin them up against their own bases. If they retreat, then we take their bases!" Squidward explained "It is full proof! WHO CAN STOP ME NOW? HAHAHA, WHO?"

Meanwhile in New Kelp City, Spongebob and his generals planned their attack.

"Should we make ourselves ready, we can halt all their attacks for a few weeks maybe."

"Hello?" A guard called into Spongebob's room.

"What is it?" Spongebob exclaimed "I hope that's it is good news for a change."

"Sir we have broken into quadrant 2 and 3 of Bikini Bottom!"

"Great did we get anything?"

"Well..." the soldier started "Well, the thing is it was some other group. We cannot identify them."

"I hope they are on our side."

"Likewise sir"

"But also we cannot win this war if we make no enemies." Spongebob said"

"Though, we have word that Squidward will attack our base here in the heart of New Kelp City."

"What? You mean this base?" Spongebob cried "I thought that we were hidden!"

"Well actually everyone knows about it."

"That's how Squidward was able to intercept all of our secret calls!" said Spongebob

"Sir, our reports that we have been sending you should include the fact that Squidward knew about the bases for a long time." The guard said calmly

"I don't understand" Spongebob continued "How and when did he find out where we were?"

"We can pinpoint this when we review the records and reports."

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be sure?"

"Well I guess not" Spongebob said cautiously

"Come with me and we shall see"

"Alright"

After taking a look at the reports it seemed that Squidward had been looking at where the reports were sent.

"So, what should we do now?" Spongebob asked

"You're the boss. You tell me."

"Well I don't know. I think that we should all leave the-"Spongebob almost finished his sentence until…

BOOM!

"What was that crash?" Spongebob screamed with much intensity

A solider checked out the window and…

"It seems Squidward has found us." He said blankly

In seconds it seemed, the whole building was in frenzy. Gathering armor and weapons they all prepared for a big bloody battle! Things were in such chaos! Almost nobody knew what to do! Spongebob's army sent bombs and bullets flying. Squidward's army replied with nearly the exact same statement.

"Spongebob you have to get out of here!" shouted his loyal general, Napole Bonart

"I know!" said Spongebob "But all the doors are sealed. Squidward is about to break in!"

"I don't know what to do!"

"I do. Get me all the guns that you can" Spongebob said in a hurry. "I'm going in!"

With Spongebob all armored up, he flew into battle taking down every man that came within a 13 foot radius of him.

"MOVE FORWARDS EVERYBODY!" Spongebob commanded "We haven't much time"

Napole ran alongside Spongebob

"We need to get to the heart of Squidward's army."

"Why?" Spongebob asked while taking down men with bullets and deathly kicks to the head.

"That is where Squidward stays."

"We must get there."

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Well let's make it!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Napole Agreed

Kill after kill, Spongebob and Napole finally made it to the front lines of the battle. Yet they didn't worry. They could still attack the men and be safe. _They_ still had men fighting Squidward's army.

They would kick, shoot, punch, whatever it took to get to Squidward. Then they could destroy him. When they finally reached the middle of Squidward's forces, they found he was not there.

"He re-grouped to the back. Shall we give chase?" Spongebob inquired

"Of course we should!" Came the reply

This small conversation was followed by more and fighting, until….

"IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?" Spongebob asked with great pleasure

"I'm afraid it is. That is the beach that Squidward and his men found us." Napole responded

They were so amazed that they could see where Squidward had come in the horizon. After looking at the memorizing, horizon they got back to work.

"Hey I can see Squidward!" Napole shouted

"Me too" Spongebob replied "Let's just get to Squidward. We can just push past with all the confusion!"

That's just what they did. Running past everyone unless they got in their way directly.

They finally found where Squidward was. It seemed a very egotistical Squidward had dedicated his own private tank to himself. He had to be there.

"Let's punch it down."

"Agreed!"

They broke in to find that it was empty. Running past all the doors, they continued until getting to a certain door, with Squidward's face on it. Under the picture it read: Your Leader, Squidward Tentacles.

"Are you ready?" Napole asked Spongebob

"Why are you asking me?" He replied

"This is more your fight than anybodies." Napole said "He will take me down in seconds"

"Well if you're so sure than let's go!" Spongebob said energetically while smashing down the door.

They busted in to find the whole room was empty. What to do now? They thought.

"He isn't even here" Spongebob said blankly

"_He isn't even here_" mimicked a very familiar voice.

Both the men whipped around to the door. But it was too late. Squidward was already in the air flying to kick Napole In the head.

He unfortunately succeeded.

But Spongebob was also very fast. He began attacking Squidward as soon as he hit the ground! They punched, blocked, kicked, and blocked again. It seemed they were both too evenly matched until….

"I bet that you are getting pretty tired, right now huh?" Squidward said

"_He's just playing mind games with you. Focus!"_ Spongebob thought

"I bet that you miss Gary!" Shouted Squidward

This was able to make Spongebob hesitate on one move. In that one second Squidward capitalized.

He kicked Spongebob in the face and knocked him down. He pinned him. It was all over now. Spongebob couldn't win. Not pinned down like this. Squidward spat on him and taunted him.

POW!

Squidward stopped abruptly. But what happened?

Spongebob pushed Squidward off of him, and saw that Napole had shot Squidward with his last breath.

Spongebob checked and it seemed Squidward had been killed by that bullet. It was over. All the sleepless nights. The headaches. They were over.

"All I must do now is take over the tank." Said Spongebob

He found his men raiding the tank when he was leaving.

"Men it is over now!" Spongebob declared "We have won this war"

"Yay!" Shouted the men

Spongebob then restored power to his 3rd in command in New Kelp City. And returned to Bikini Bottom.

People who had found the news had restored things to normal. Patrick, Sandy, even Gary and Mr. Krabs were back to normal. And they voted Spongebob mayor of Bikini Bottom. And all was well after that.


End file.
